The following experiment will involve using a fluorescent probe for protein kinase C (PKC) in Xenopus oocytes. PKC is known to change locations during various stages of its activation. IT is also known that PKC is activated by a lipophillic molecule called diacylglyceral (DAG), which is localized in the plasma membrane.